Hermione and Neville
by greenstarlight0
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts for her final year. She discovers someone who is the man she was always supposed to be with. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hermoine stepped off the train for her final year at Hogwarts. She was more than excited to get back to being a student she was before the horrors of the War. After the year she had on the run, and a few months recuperating, she was glad to finally be home. With her Head Girl badge pinned proudly on her uniform and Crookshanks tucked under her arm she made the short walk to the Threstel led carriages.

Hermoine hopped on to the back of the carriage and was quickly joined by one Ginny Weasley. "Hey, I didn't see you on the train."

"Oh I'm sorry Ginny, I was busy reviewing the Prefects schedule and scolding a few Third year Slytherins for setting off a couple of dungbombs in the Conductors compartment.

" I had to cast a Bubblehead charm on the Conductor and myself to keep from passing out."

"Term doesn't start until tomorrow and you're already in 'Mommy Mode'." Ginny laughed.

"You know for someone who wants to take advantage of my private quarters this year, you sure are digging a hole for yourself." Hermione grinned.

"Oh you know I'm only having fun." Ginny rolled her eyes.

The carriage jerked forward towards the magnificent castle in the background. "Its a shame Harry and Ron wont be here. It just wont be the same without them." sighed Hermione. Harry decided to attend a Muggle private academy to get away from the fame and recharge. Ron went on to help George at the joke shop after the War. Hermione decided to return to Hogwarts as it was the only one she had left. Her parents memories were to far gone for too long and they would be unable to ever get them back.

"Have you heard from Harry lately?" she asked Ginny.

"He met me at the Leaky Couldron last week." she downcasted her eyes and started fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. "He wants to cut ties with the Wizarding World completely for now and he doesn't know when he will be back."

Hermione didn't hear anything she didn't already know. Harry had confided his feelings to her right after the War. She had helped him get set up with a flat, a job at a cafe, and a tutor to help him with his school work since all he has ever known for the past 7 years is potions and spells. Hermione felt bad for Ginny but Harry needed to get away for his mental health. She had hoped one day he would come back.

The carriage jerked to a stop and the girls jumped out and made their way to the great hall for the opening feast. Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them and took in the magnificence of the hall, the star filled ceiling, the floating candles, and the sweet smell of fresh baked rolls. 'I missed this place more than I thought.' she said to herself.

Ginny tugged on her arm and made their way to the Gryffindor table. They chatted about odds and ends while noticing the lack of older students who had returned especially in the Slytherin house. But what surprised Hermione the most were the First years who walked in. Instead of the usual 20-30 students, there were close to 70 students. Obviously some of them were supposed to have already been here for a year, but with the very selective admissions last year, most didn't get a chance. Or their parents felt it was to dangerous. Hermoine was also surprised to see someone else walk in behind the students, someone who she thought would have for sure skipped Hogwarts and moved on with his life.

Neville Longbottom walked in covered with dirt and holding a very odd looking plant. He spotted Hermione and Ginny and hurried over to them almost tripping several times before plopping down opposite the 2 girls. "Hermione Ginerva have a good holiday?"

"Oh Neville, do I still have to ask you to call me Ginny. You know how much I hate being called Ginerva" Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry." he mumbled turning bright red

"Don't pay attention to Ginerva. Yes Neville, I had a very relaxing holiday. What about you?" The brown haired boy smiled a toothy grin.

"I had a wonderful time. Thank You Hermione." Hermione gasped

"Neville! They look amazing!" he blushed an even deeper shade of crimson and thanked her quietly.

"What?" inquired Ginny

"Neville here just became the most attractive Wizard in Hogwarts." Hermione winked at Neville and shushed Ginny as Headmistress McGonagall started her speech.

"I want to welcome all of you to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know this is going to be an interesting year for everyone and I want to wish the Fifth and Seventh years Good Luck on their OWLs and NEWTs. I have high expectations for you." she glanced in Hermiones direction "I know the past year has been hard on all of you, but we are ushering in a new dawn of the Magical world. As such we have expectations. No longer will the vial word Mudblood be uttered in this school. Imediate expulsion will result if you do. Any negative talk of bloodpurity will be handled on an individual basis, however I must stress that I will not go easy on anyone!" This statement she directed to the Slytherin table. "Now as a reminder the Forbidden Forest is just that forbidden. And I have an updated list of banned items posted in each common room." she sighed and removed her spectacles. "Now on to much happier business. I wanna congratulate our new Head Boy ans Girl. Please stand Hermione Granger and Neville Lomgbottom.

Neville and Hermione stood to a loud roar of clapping ans cheering. The Professors even stood to honor them. "Now as our dearly departed Headmaster Albus Dumbledore would say Tuck in!"

Neville looked as though he was about to pass out. Hermione noticed and reached across the table patted his hand. "Don't worry Neville, you killed a giant man-eating snake. You can take on anything." He smiled a shy smile and began to dig in, Hermione followed.

Bellies were full and eyes were getting heavy. Headmistress McGonagall dismissed everyone to their dorms, save the Heads who needed to be moved because of all the new First years in Gryffindor. The Headmistress guided the pair to a secluded tower near the Astronomy classroom and stopped in front of a very large portrait of Apollo and Aphrodite the Greek gods of the moon cycles and love and beauty.

"I hope you don't mind the portrait. We felt it was the best choice." she turned to Neville. "Apollo slayed a python the bringer of darkness and winter. So naturally we thought of you."

"Thank you Headmistress it's beautiful." Neville replied.

Hermione glanced at the portrait. 'Aphrodite, hmm' she thought 'I wonder why they would pick her?' she mused.

"Well now it's time for you to pick your password." The Headmistress cleared her throat at the 2 scantily clad gods in the painting. "This is the Head boy and Girl, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. They will be living here for the next year." she turned to the students and said, "Now pick your password and have a good night." The woman turned around and walked briskly from where they came.

"Well Neville, what would you like our passwors to be?"

"I'm not sure to be honest."

"How about the name of that plant you've got there in your hand?"

"Oh this plant doesn't have a name yet, it's a brand new species similar to the Venus Flytrap, only its very interesting really, it secretes a toxin similar to the effects of the Marijuana plant. You know the one that Muggles like to ingest." she nodded in understanding. "Professor Sprout discovered it while in the Amazon looking for an ingredient for Professor Slughorn. So as I am her apprentice, I get to take care of it for the time being."

"Very cool Neville."

"Thanks."

"How about Trevor then?"

"Why Trevor?"

"I know how hard it was on you when he passed. So I figured it would be a good remembrance."

Neville smiled at her."Yes it would be."

They walked into their common room and were not at all disappointed to see a plush red velvet sofa and 2 deep chocolate brown club chairs in front of a very large fire. "Neville." she turned to him and smiled. "I'm glad it was you who was chosen for Head Boy. I don't think they could have picked a better person." He blushed and gripped his plant tighter.

"I really dont know what the Headmistress was thinking appointing me. I'm really not all that special. I just like plants and keep to myself." he shrugged.

"You really don't give yourself enough credit." she stepped closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "You are one of the bravest men I know. You are fiercely loyal, and sweet and kind. " she dropped her hand. "And you deserve it more than anyone." his face burned from the sweet things she was saying to him even though he felt none of it was true. "Now lets go find our rooms. We've got a big day tomorrow."

She bounded down the hallway into the first door on the left and opened it. "That one is yours." she then made her way to the right. "This one is mine." She shut the door behind her and took in the sight of her room. It was just like any other room, four poster bed, a desk, dresser, and a very large bookshelf. She found her trunk and pulled out her sleep wear to change into. Hearing Neville across the hall yell goodnight, Hermione fell almost instantly asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was always a sensible girl. Other than the numerous advetures the Golden Trio went on, Hermione was never the one to be what her mother called a 'free spirit'. She always did her chores, brushed her teeth morning and night (dont forget to floss), and her homework was always impeccable and done early. Hermione was wound tight as some would say. So when Hermiones dreams were out of the ordinary (even with all the Bellatrix nightmares thrown in), she began to wonder what it all ment. The dream always started out the same a tall brown haired man over her suckling on her neck, right behind her ear she would moan and gasp as his strong calloused hands made there way under her nightie and brushed ever so lightly on her pert nipples making her want more skin on skin contact. He would never comply though. She would grind her hips into his making contact with his quivering member. And always when she demanded to see his face, she would wake up. Hermione was a sensible girl by day but at night she was a horny lust filled 18yr old looking to satisfy her needs.

By the 3rd dream she was no longer satisfied with waking up and taking a shower to put her loins at ease, she very cautiously locked her bedroom door and placed a powerful silencing charm on her room before getting into her trunk and taking out her vibrator and getting back into bed she turned it on and placed it on her most sensitive nub. She thought about her dream and the mystery man that haunted them, the hands were so strong and yet gentle, his hot mouth on her set her skin on fire. When she came it was the biggest explosion she had ever felt, her legs shook and she screamed so loud she was very thankful for the silencing spell. When she came down off of cloud nine she relized she was going to be late for breakfast. After a much needed shower, she dressed in her school robes and ran a brush through her long mane, as she did there was a knock on the door.

"Hermione, are you awake?" It was Neville "We're going to miss breakfast."

"Coming!" She opened the door to find him there with the no named plant tucked under his arm. "You need not wait for me every morning Neville. I dont need an escort."

"Gran always taught me to wait for the ladies, its only polite." He smiled. She noticed he was freshly showered and smelled like sandlewood with a hint of fresh cut grass. She also noticed that he forgot to shave this morning, so he had a nice five o'clock shadow gracing his chin. 'Rugged, nice' she thought.

They walked to the Great Hall for breakfast in relative silence, except for the usual pleasantries with the resident ghosts and portraits.

Ginny was sitting in their usual spot. Hermione sat down next to her friend and started to replay her dream to her over buttered toast and pumpkin juice.

"So you have no idea who you're dreaming about?." Ginny was almost giddy with excitement over who it could be.

"Who's dreamin' about who now?" They had forgotten that Neville was within ear shot.

"Oh nothing Neville just girl talk." Ginny recovered quickly. "We are not done talking about this little missy." Ginny got up and made her way to class.

"Well you ready for double potions Neville?" Hermione inquired. He groaned.

The day passed like any other day. Hermione made her way back to the common room with her bag almost splitting with how many books she had from the library. But she was determined to finish her 12 inch essay tonight from Ancient Runes. As it was Friday she had hoped to have time to go into Hogsmeade tomorrow with Ginny for a much needed day out.

"You really need to ease up on the books Hermione. It cant be good for your back." Said Neville as he came up behind her and snatched the bag from her.

"Thank you Neville, I'll work on it." she rubbed her shoulder, it had been bothering her all week but she couldnt lighten her bag she was afraid she may forget something.

When they got back to their common room Neville place both bags on the sofa and retrieved his homewoek feom his bag and sat down on the sofe and began to work. Hermione soon followed after changing into some muggle pajama pants and a tank top, she pulled her hair back, sat down in one of the club chairs and began to work on her essay.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Neville asked not even glancing up at her.

"Yeah Ginny and I are going to do some early Christmas shopping and lunch at Hogs Head. I really want to stop by Honeydukes for some sugar quils as well." she stated with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Sounds like fun."

"Would you like to come along? I know hanging around us girls can get kinda boring but if you want to I wouldnt mind." she said while working hard on her Ancient Runes essay.

"Yeah I would like that, will Ginny mind?" He questioned.

"Only if you call her Ginerva." They both chuckled.

Hermione stayed up into the wee hours of the morning on her homework. She had fallen asleep with her essay in her lap and her quil making big black blotches all over it. Her mouth was slightly open and drool starting to form, and a light snore coming from her. Neville had woken up to relieve himself and notice the fire was still going. He walked around the furniture to put it out and noticed Hermione. He gave her a concerned look and shook his head. Bending down he placed her school things on the sofa and very carefully picked her up, she stirred slightly in his muscular arms and snuggled into the crook of his neck and inhaled. He paused waiting to see if she had woke up. Then without any struggle what so ever he carried her to her bedroom. Neville placed her gently on the bed, brushed her hair out of her face and lightly caressed her cheek with his thumb before whispering 'goodnight' and heading off to his own bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Hermione woke up feeling slightly sore in her neck from falling asleep on the sofa. She didnt quite know how she got to bed last night, or when she fell asleep. She was sure she didnt finish her essay and was now going to have to cancel with Ginny and Neville so she could finish it.

After getting dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans and a white tshirt with a light brown bomber jacket on top. She brushed out her hair and put it back up. She slipped on her trainers and made her way down the hall to the sofa to retrieve her forgotten essay and books to finish down by the lake. She noticed her school bag was missing and a note left in its place.

"I've taken your school bag and hid it where you'll never find it. Come down to breakfast and you can have it back when we get back from Hogsmeade. - Neville"

"He's lucky I know Ginny well enough to know she's behind this." she seethed.

She stormed down to the great hall in a fit of rage, well more of panic since she has no idea the state of her essay or the rest of her things. It's not like she has anything to hide, but eveything has a place and an order she likes it in.

When she reached the Gryffindor table and found the pest of a redhead she stalked over to her. "Okay where is it."

Ginny turned to her with a smug look as Neville stopped mid bite of his sausage. "Whatever do you mean?" She smiled at her angry friend.

"You know exsactly what I mean. I know Neville would know better than to take my school bag. My whole life is in there Ginerva and I want it back!" Hermione was not above casting a nasty hex to get the girl to talk.

"Hermione, its only been a week and already Neville has to carry you to bed. That's just not normal. We want you to have a day off. We don't want you to burn out." Ginny had concern in her eyes and Hermione felt a little embarrassed that Neville had to carry her to bed. She glanced at Neville and saw he had the same look of concern as well. She knew she was over working herself but she needed to get perfect scores on all her NEWTs, that way she would have her choice of jobs since she had no idea what to do.

"I get my bag back the second we get back to the castle. No funny business. I'm not above giving you dentention." She paused for dramatic effect. "With Filch." Ginny narrowed her eyes at her friend and nodded. Neville looked between the two girls and thanked Merlin he did not have to feel the wrath of either of them.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to go." Neville stepped in before anything serious happend.

The 3 friends made the trek down to the small village of Hogsmeade. With there cheeks red and noses numb they ducked into the small bookstore on the edge of town. Of course Ginny objected stating that she had more important things to do, and left the remaining 2 in the dust with a promise of lunch at Hogs Head.

"Oh good now I don't have to be subjected to her constant nagging." Hermione weaved in and out of the isles of books running her fingers over the spines.

"What would she be nagging you about?" Inquired Neville. Hermione had forgotten he was right behind her.

"Uh, nothing just girl stuff." She said quickly. She saw a flash of hurt in his eyes but accepted her answer without protest. She felt bad, but how could she tell him about the dreams. He would most certainly judge her, or worse laugh at her. "Look I wanna apologize about the whole carrying me to bed situation. I'll just move my studies into my room at night, save you the trouble." Hermione found a book she was interested in and pulled it out to flip through.

"If you studied in your room to avoid me. I'd feel a little put out Hermione." Neville was genuinely hurt by Hermione thinking that was a good answer to the problem. She looked at him and frowned.

"That's not it at all Neville. I just don't want to disrupt your life with my annoying study habits." He studied her face for a moment contemplating what he should say next.

"That's not a good enough answer and you know it." he didn't want her to spend all of her time in her room. He had grown to like the nightly study sessions with the witch. The comfortable silence was something he had never had with anyone before. Usually people would avoid being alone with him. Thats why he liked plants so much, they listened and never judged, and didnt run away. Like she was doing right now.

"Neville, I'd never try to avoid you. Im just embarrassed that you had to pick me up and carry me to bed. That must not have been easy for you." he sighed and walked away from her.

"Carrying you was the easy part. Watching you self destruct is the hard part. Im going back up to the castle, I just remembered some things I forgot to do for Professor Sprout." And like that he was gone, leaving Hermione to wonder what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione met up with Ginny at Hogs Head for lunch. After exchanging Hellos with Aberforth, they sat down with 2 warm butterbeers.

"Okay, what did you say to Neville?" Ginny had an accusing tone to her voice.

"I didnt say anything insulting, just that I'd be studying in my room from now on." she said. "I don't want him to carry me to bed that's embarrassing."

"Are you trying to avoid him?" Ginny asked.

"What! No. Why would you think that?"

"Better question is, why would he think that?" She asked Hermione.

"Why does he think that?"

"Maybe because thats all he's ever known. Up until he took over the DA, he didnt really have any friends. I mean he had friends but nothing close to you, Harry, and my brother." She stated. "After he took over the DA he gained alot of confidence. I guess trust didn't come along with it. And he trusts you, he's afraid of me." Ginny chuckled. "I think you need to patch things up with him, and a way not to do that is by spending all of your free time studying, especially in your room."

Hermione knew she was right, but she was still uneasy about being carried to bed. "I'll just be more careful about not staying up to late dong school work."

"Thats my girl. Now about those dreams. Did you have another one since we talked about it?." Ginny scooted closer to her friend and lowered her voice.

"No but do we really have to talk about this?" She whispered.

"Yes!" Ginny screeched. "Have you thought about who it could be?"

"Why does it matter. It's just a dream it doesnt mean anything." huffed Hermione.

"It means everything. It means your subconscious is trying to tell you to shag this guy senseless. It means you are attracted to this man but you wont let yourself realize it." Ginny said. "The question is who could it be? There's not alot to pick from at Hogwarts. This may take some thinking."

After finishing their lunch and bidding a goodbye to Aberforth, the girls made there way back to the castle. Hermione stopped by the greenhouses to see if she could find Neville but Professor Sprout informed her he had just left. So she meandered on up to the Heads tower to see if he was there since it was still too early for dinner.

She walked through the portrait into the common room. The only hint of him being there was his jacket laid across the back of the couch. She went to his bedroom door and noticed it was already open so she gave it a little push to open it. "Neville?" When she opened the door she regretted it immediately. There was Neville stark naked fresh from a shower running a towel through his brown locks. To say Hermione got an eye full would be an understatement. With his broad shoulders thick thighs and nice toned back muscles and a round bite worthy ass, Hermione appreciated the bags of soil she saw him carrying around much more now. "Oh Merlin, Neville I'm so sorry!" He turned around and thats when she saw it. His member was not that of a boys. No that was a mans penis, and Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of it. Neville wrapped the towel around his waist and turned the darkest shade of red. Hermione snapped out of her snake trance and turned around and did the only thing she could think of, she ran.

Hermiones footsteps carried her all the way to the Gryffindor common room, to find Ginny who was currently flirting with her ex Dean Thomas.

"Ginny, I did something awful I dont think I'll ever be able to go back! I dont know what to do! Ginny I'm a horrible person!" Hemione was close to tears as Ginny grabbed her a pulled her up to the Seventh year girls dorm. She pushed Hermione onto her bed.

"What the hell happened?" Ginny was standing over her with her hands on her hips looking down at her. Which reminded her too much of Molly Weasley.

"I walked in on Neville!" She stood and started to pace.

"What do you meam 'walked in on him'. Walked in on him doing what?" She inquired.

"I walked in on him naked!" Hermione yelled.

Ginny went wide eyed and then started laughing so hard her face started to match her flaming red hair and she fell on her bed. "I cant believe it!" She gasped in between laughs.

"What am I supposed to do now Ginerva! I cant ever see him again!" Hermione plopped back down on the bed staring into space.

"Well did you like what you'd seen?" Ginny asked.

"No... I don't know. Maybe... Okay yes!" She place her face in her hands.

"This is so great! You have to tell me everything, leave nothing out."

"What! No, I can't do that. Thats got to be a breech of trust or something." Hermione was still in a panic over what to do now that she's seen, well, everything.

"No, you're right you'll tell me as soon as you shag him." Ginny laughed.

"What do I do now, Ginny. Help me!" Hermione cried.

"There's not much you can do. You could try to talk to him about it. Or you could shag him." Ginny laughed.

"Shag him! Is that the only answer you've got!" Hermione could feel her heart racing. She felt like the walls were closing in on her.

"Lighten up Hermione. So you saw him naked, its not the end of the world. Just act like nothing happened and if he brings it up just apologize." Ginny was still in a fit of giggles by the time Hermione left her friends dorm.

Hermione couldn't go to the great hall for dinner as it was still a couple of hours early. So she did what any bookworm would do, she drowned herself in a big boring book from the library to try to get her mind off of Nevilles penis. Which was not working at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione still didn't know what to do by dinner time about the whole seeing Neville naked situation. So she decided to take Ginnys advice and pretend like nothing ever happend, and pray to Merlin he didn't say anything. She walked into the Great Hall head held high and briskly walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ginny.

"I thought maybe you weren't going to show up." Ginny smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I've decided to pretend like nothing happend." She stated.

"Well here comes your chance to." Said Ginny while looking over Hermiones shoulder at the entrance.

To say that Neville was embarrassed about Hermione seeing him naked was an understatement. He had contemplated running away, far far away. But he knew he had to face this head on. And it was Hermione who said he could take on anything.

He had spoken with Ginny just before dinner and she had informed him that Hermione was the one who was embarrassed about it, she even went on to explain how she made a scene in the Gryffindor common room. The first thought that jumped into his head was that she was repulsed by him, which wouldn't surprise him at all. The youngest Weasley must have picked up on it because the next thing he heard from her was "She's fragile, it will take time but she will come around, and when she does you better not let her go Longbottom." Did that mean there were feelings between them? Neville has always had a slight crush on Hermione ever since the train ride in their first year, but he never thought he would have a chance. He even went as far as dating Luna Lovegood for a few weeks. After the first 100 fake plants and animals she told him about he decided it would just never work so he ended it right before entering his apprenticeship with Professor Sprout. Right then and there he decided to win Hermiones affection. He let Ginny know of his plan to win the girls heart, and she scremed like any other teenage girl would and gave him a big hug. She also made sure to promise to help him however she could.

So there he was entering the Great Hall about to embark on his most difficult task. Woo Hermione Granger. First plan of action, smooth over earlier incident with her without discussing said incident.

He walked over to where the pair were sitting and took his usual spot on the other side. "Hi Ginny Hermione."

"Hello Neville." Replied Ginny. Hermione just mumbled her greeting and kept her head down poking her food with a fork. Ginny elbowed Hermione and made her yelp.

"So Hermione did you happen to get those sugar quills you wanted from Honeydukes today" Neville inquired. No was all she replied and if he hadn't been listening intently he would have missed it.

"Well its a good thing I got these." He pulled out a box from the robes he was wearing labeled 'Sugar Quills' and slid them over to her.

She looked carefully at the box then looked up at him with her big brown eyes and he swore his heart skipped a beat. "Oh Neville you are the sweetest. I am so very sorry for earlier. I swear it was an accident, it wont ever happen again."

"Please Hermione, there is nothing to be sorry for. Like you said it was an accident. Plus I don't want things to be weird between us." Ginny looked between her 2 friends and smiled.

"Thank you Neville. I really appreciate it, but you didnt have to get me the sugar quills." she blushed as she opened the box and realized they were in fact the flavor changing sugar quills. They change depending on your mood and what you are craving. "Neville I can't accept these."

"Don't be rude Hermione. And stop acting like you havent been drooling all over those for years but not buying them cause you're always so sensible." Ginny was getting annoyed with Hermione, obviously Neville knew her well enough to know that those candies would mean alot to her.

"You're right Ginny." Hermione looked him straight in the eye to convey her gratitude. "This is the best out of the blue gift anyone has ever gotten me. Thank You Neville. And later we will enjoy these together. Okay?" He smiled at her, and she felt her face get hot.

After dinner Neville and Hermione walked back to their tower. Ginny had taken off with Dean to who knows where. They walked in an awkward but not so awkward silence with Neville walking fairly close to Hermione. She could feel the heat coming off of his body as she tried very hard not to picture him in his naked state, which she was losing control of. She couldnt figure out where this attraction came from. Of course she always liked Neville but not in that way, and sure him killing Nagini was very heroic, and seeing him in the buff had been very pleasing to the eyes. She was confused and worried it was just because she was lonely and missing having a male companion, but if that's all it was then why was there a sexual component involved. She was never really attracted to either Harry or Ron. Could it be that she was actually developing feelings for Neville. She would have to really think about it to make absolutely sure, but she did feel something for him she just didn't know how deep the feelings were.

When thet arrived at the tower, they entered the common room and Neville quickly ran to his bedroom. Hermione thought that maybe their night was at an end. She started towards her room when he emerged from his carrying her school bag.

"Thank you I had forgotten about it." Hermione said relieved.

"That was the point you know, to go one day without it. You needed the break." Neville handed her the bag and she rushed off to her room. Neville decided that he probably wouldn't see her again for the rest of the weekend, so he went and sat by the fire to think.

He needed to decide how he wanted to go about winning this girls affection. Going slow was the best possible way, but he wanted so badly to hold her and juat be with her. He knew he couldn't do that. It would just scare her off. No he needed a well thought out plan of action. He needed to spend more free time with her, make her see the world and him without a book under her nose. He new Ginny would help him, he just didn't know how.

Little did he know the red head was already planning something.


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny Weasley knew Neville was the one in Hermiones dreams. She had realized it when Neville told her of his feelings. Now she had to get Hermione to figure it out too. The only way she knew that would happen is if she flat out told her. She would just have to be delicate about it. Who was she kidding she lived with 6 brothers, she didn't know how to be delicate. She would sit Hermione down and explain that Neville was the man in her dreams and she needed to make a move. The next thing to do is figure out when to tell her this.

It had been several weeks since 'the incident', and it seemed like everything was progressing naturally between them. Ginny had spotted them walking together in the halls, sometimes Neville would be carrying her school bag. She had even seen them a few times huddled together over a book in the library. Seemd like Neville picked up Hermiones study habits to be closer to her. So Ginny had decided to leave it alone for now, since Neville was doing just fine on his own.

Hermione was so confused about her feelings for Neville. He had become her best friend and yet her heart would flutter at every smile he gave her, and her breath would leave her with every touch. She would miss him when they would go their separate ways, and she would count the minutes until she saw him again. She longed to know what he was feeling, as she didn't want to ruin a great friendship with her hormones.

Neville was on cloud nine to say the least. He was spending all his free time with Hermione and becoming more and more comfortable being around her. He even started casually touching her arm or her hand. When he thought about her, he would smile.

Professor Sprout had even noticed a change in him. She had seen him with that Hermione Granger. She watched as he would walk to class with her and carry her bag. She was proud to say her apprentice was the most deserving of true happiness and if the Head Girl made him happy then so be it. She would do her part by not demanding so much of him on the weekends so he would have more time with her. She knew it was only a small gesture but it made her happy to see him so happy.

Professor McGonagall had also seen her Head Boy and Girl together, and knew the change that was happening. She also knew that at the end of the year they would have to go their separate ways. Neville would be staying on as a student teacher before taking over for Pomona when she retires, and Hermione would graduate and go on to other things. Well that just didn't sit well with the Headmistress, she would need to see about fixing that problem. Minerva had been having a hard time balancing her Headmistress duties along with her Transfiguration classes. Even with Professor Flitwick as Deputy Headmaster the tasks were becoming too much for her old bones. She had been looking for a new Transfiguration Professor for awhile now, but she hadn't even thought of taking on an apprentice, with anyone other than the brightest witch of her age Hermione Granger, it would have been too much. But with Hermione, Minerva would no doubt lighten her load. She would however need to wait until after she graduated in order not to cause the poor girl any mental breakdowns with the stress. So it was decided Headmistress McGonagall would ask Hermione Granger to become the newest member of the Hogwarts staff.

It was mid November and Hermione was starting to run herself into the ground again. Plus she had no idea where she was going to spend Christmas. Harry had extended an invitation to her right before the start of term and it was her most compelling invitation. She was curious to see how he was getting along. However she would have to lie to Ginny about where she was going, how could she tell her friend that the boy who she loved didn't want her around but was more than happy to host his best friend for the Yule. No she couldn't do that to Ginny. She would just have to wait until graduation to see Harry. Hermione entered the Great Hall for dinner and squeezed herself right in between Ginny and Neville.

"Miss Granger, I would like for you to come see me in my office after dinner." Headmistress McGonagall walked up to the trio and place her hand on Hermiones shoulder.

"Yes Professor." Hermione replied. The Headmistress walked away to join the rest of the staff at the Head Table.

"What did you?" Inquired Ginny.

Hermione shrugged and went back to her food while discussing the latest Herbology essay with Neville.

"How is it coming along with the mysterious plant you've been carrying around for the last few months." asked Hermione.

"Its been very fascinating to say the least. Professor Slughorn has been analyzing the toxin it secretes. And he believes it would be better to send it off to a proper lab to have it tested. And we also figured out that it only eats non magical creatures such as mice and birds." Neville seemed pretty excited about the plant. And Hermione thought it was very cute. She liked having conversations about Herbology with him. She felt like she didnt have to hide her intelligence when she talked with him. "I cant wait until the summer when I get access to Professors Sprouts private lab to take a look at the cellular structure of the plant and study the effects of the toxins on live subjects." Hermione smiled at him and thought he was so cute when he talked about plants, the way his face would light up and he smiled so brightly.

"Thats really awesome Neville." Stated Hermione with a knowing smile.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" Neville askes Hermione.

"I haven't decided yet. I may just stay here at the castle to be quite honest." She said.

"Nonsense, Gran has already asked me to extend an invitation for you to come home with me and spend the Yule with us." He smiled. "It will be nice and quiet and of course you will have full access to the Longbottom Library. The only library in the UK that rivals that of Hogwarts." He knew he would hook her with that little fact, she couldnt pass up an opportunity to explore an old magical library.

"Are you kidding me Neville?" her mouth was hanging open at this point and Ginny was laughing at the face Hermione was making.

"No?" He said not sure what to really say.

"I would love to pick through your library!" She exclaimed

"We would also be celebrating Christmas. Oh and my Gran knows about your addiction to literature so she will probably set a limit on how much time you spend in there. We wouldn't want you to disappear never to be seen again." He chuckled.

"Yes of course I don't want you to think that I'm only going for the books." She said. Ginny rolled her eyes and thought 'I wish they would shag already.' she was getting sick of this dance around their feelings they were doing.


	7. Chapter 7

When Hermione was finished with her dinner, she made her way to the Headmistress office to see her. To say that Hermione was nervous was an understatement. She couldn't figure out why the Headmistress wanted to see her. She couldn't possibly be in trouble, she was ahead in her homework, and she hasn't gotten into any trouble with anyone. She was stumped. When she got to the gargoyle she stated the password and entered. A quick knock on the door and she heard an "Enter"

"Ah Miss Granger please have a seat." The Headmistress waived to the chair in front of her desk, Hermione sat down. "You may be wondering why you are here?"

"Yes Professor." She aaid nervously.

"No need to worry, you are not in any trouble. Though the same cannot be said for me." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "You see, ever since I took on the duties as Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor at the same time, I find myself to be doing each job only to the minimum. And I demand perfection from my students, so how can I perform any less."

"I understand Professor."

"Good, now for as to why I have asked you hear. You see I have been thoroughly searching for a replacement Professor and I have been coming up short, however I seem to have been looking in the wrong place." the older woman looked at Hermione with kind eyes and smiled. "I would like to offer you the position granted you complete a year of apprenticeship and following that a year as a student teacher. Though it would mostly be a formal title as I have no doubt you are more than capable of teaching that class in your sleep. Now I don't need a decision now as it wouldn't start until after you graduate. I don't want to overload you. And you and Mr. Longbottom can decide who will be Head of Gryffindor."

"Professor I really don't know what to say. I am honored you would consider me for the position."

"You have been my star pupil since you first came to this school. I have no doubt you would be a great Professor and mentor to future students." The Headmistress walked around her desk and sat on it directly in front of Hermione. "You my dear are my hero, and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you, or Mr. Longbottom. You both deserve great happiness and success for the sacrifices you have both made for our world." She pulled Hermione into a hug which Hermione gladly reciprocated with tears in her eyes.

"I wont let you down Professor. Thank You." She pulled away from the Headmistress, as she wiped her eyes.

"Now off to bed, we wouldn't want Mr. Filch to catch you out past curfew. He is so infuriating with that shrieking when he does." They both chuckled and said their goodbyes.

Hermione made her way back to the tower and found Neville reading in front of the fire. When she cane in he looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey how did it go with the Professor?" He inquired.

"Great actually. She offered me a job." She stated

"A job, what job?" He was confused.

"Im going to be the new Transfiguration Professor, when I am done with my training of course." She said happily.

He couldn't help himself, he threw down his book and rushed over to her picked her up and spun her around.

"This is so great Hermione!" They both laughed and he put her down but didn't let her go. She looked into his eyes and noticed they were at her lips, she went weak in the knees, but he held her up. She glanced at his plump and warm looking lips and wished to Merlin for him to kiss her.

"Hermione, I'm going to kiss you now." He captured her lips in a searing kiss. She tasted like pumpkin juice and he moaned. He tightened his grip on her as he could feel her legs give way. She moved her hands up to his face and embedded her fingers in his soft thick curls. She pressed her body closer to him. As he played with the hem of her jumper he slowly guided her down onto the sofa and she wrapped her legs around his waist and she could feel his arousal on her core. He moved from her lips to her neck and up to her ear suckling on the sensitive spot behind it. She ground her hips into his and he growled and bucked into her. She ran her hands down his back and pulled up his shirt to feel his soft warm skin underneath. Déjà vu.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few weeks went by like a blur, Neville had been the sweetest when Hermione told him she wasn't ready for a completely physical relationship and wanted to take things slow. He understood and agreed, he wanted to have the real thing with her, and not rush into it. Ginny thought they were disgustingly cute together, with their hand holding and Hermiones constant giggling. Sometimes she wanted to punch her friend, but then she remembered how happy they were together, and held back.

It was the day before the holiday break and Ginny was with Hermione in the Heads common room finishing up some homework. "So, Hermione. How are things going with you and our dear Mr. Longbottom?"

"Oh fine, we're getting along." she said.

"Thought anymore about those dreams you were having about your mystery man." Ginny was wiggling her eyebrows at her.

"No, not really. Why would I?"

"For being the smartest witch in forever you sure are thick!" Ginny was laughing at the dumb look on Hermiones face.

"I love you too Ginny." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You don't see it Hermione. Neville is the mysterious man you have been dreaming about!" Ginny yelled at her.

"Oh that... I know." Hermione stated flippantly.

"Why didn't you say anything to me!"

"Because I didn't want you to convince me I was in love with him before I even knew." Hermione slapped her hand over her mouth, shocked by her revelation.

"You love him!" Ginny was a ball of excitement. She bounced up and down in her seat and clapped her hands. "Who said it first? Did he tell you in a romantic way or did you blurt it out in the heat of the moment?"

"Actually, I haven't told him yet."

"What! Why haven't you told him yet?"

"Well for starters I have no idea if he feels the same way, and I don't want to mess up what we have now." Hermione looked up at her friend who was shaking her head.

"Even I know he feels the same. I'm going to meet up with Dean, let me know when your head comes back from its holiday up your ass." Ginny gathered her things and left the common room.

It was still an hour before dinner and Neville was working in the greenhouses extra hard since he wasn't going to be around for 2 weeks. Professor Sprout already had him teaching the First and Second years, and had a stack of essays to grade before the train left tomorrow. Hermione had planned on staying up late with him to keep him company.

When Hermione got the last of her studies done she packed up her school bag and put it in her room. When she emerged from said room she found Neville in their common room stripping off his boots and jacket as they were covered in dirt and some sort of pale yellow mucus. "The mandrakes for the Second years have a cold and it is such a mess. Sorry I'm late." Neville walked over to her a slapped a big wet kiss on her cheek leaving a dirt print on her face. He smiled brightly at her and attempted to wipe off the dirt with his hand but only made the dirt spot bigger. "Oh dear I've made a mess on your face." Hermione giggled.

"Nothing I can't wash off." She turned around and headed into her bathroom to wash up.

While she was washing her face, she thought about her conversation with Ginny. She knew she loved Neville, but did he love her? She didn't want to ruin what they had now by telling him she loved him and he not feeling the same. And if he did feel the same why hasn't he said anything to her. She knew the holiday break would be a turning point in their relationship. She had planned on sleeping with him at some point. She had the perfect gift picked out for him as well, she had to owl Harry to get it since it was found in the Muggle world only. She hadn't heard from him and would need to sneak away to see him and to get the gift for Neville.

After she finished washing her face she went and sat down in front of the fire and waited for Neville to finish cleaning up. When he emerged from his room he was shower fresh and smelling oh so good in Hermiones opinion. She got up and walked over to him and put her arms around his waist and leaned into him. He chuckled and gave her a big squeeze before pulling her in for a long and luscious kiss.

"We wouldnt want to miss dinner." 'Mmmm' was the only response he got. "When we get back you can hold onto me for as long as you want deal?" She let go and held his hand while they walked down to dinner.

Hermione was a bundle of nerves the next day on the train ride back to Platform 93/4 . She felt like she was meeting parents, which she technically was. His gran was the most important person in his life. She had raised him from a toddler, and Hermione wanted more than anything to impress her.

"Hey, what's wrong you've been quiet." Neville inquired with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm just nervous. I want her to like me." She was fidgeting with her hair

"You have nothing to worry about. She already admires you for your roll and bravery in the War." He took her hands in his and kissed each one ever so gently.

"I'm still going to be nervous."

They spent a good portion of the train ride deducting house points, mostly from Slytherin, and didn't really see much of each other. So when they met up in the Heads compartment they greeted each other and fell into their seats and held each other until the train came to a complete stop.

"We're here Hermione." She had fallen asleep and Neville gently woke her up.

"Mmm. No." She snuggled into him a bit more.

"Uh, Yes." He pulled her up and straightened her out, picked up their bags and led her out onto the platform.


	9. Chapter 9

Before Hermione realized what was going on she was in front of an elderly woman with a vulture hat on her head. She couldve kicked herself for falling asleep, she was so sure her hair was a mess and her eyes looked groggy. The old woman grabbed Neville in a long hug.

"Neville, honey you've got something on your face." She licked her finger and started rubbing Nevilles cheek with it to get off the imaginary dirt on his face.

"Gran, this is Hermione Granger." Neville introduced the 2 of them.

"Oh Neville of cource I know who Hermione Granger is, come here child." And she engulfed Hermione in a great big hug that rivaled Mrs. Weasley. "Oh dear its so good to see you again."

Once the pleasantries were out of the way, they apparated to a victorian style 2 story house with a wrought iron fence and rose bushes growing out front that were dusted with snow. Hermione followed Neville and his Grandmother into an entry way. They both took off their shoes and placed them in the bench by the front door, Hermione followed the same and placed her shoes into the bench and followed Neville up the stairs.

"You're actually going to be sleeping in my room and I'm taking the couch." He saw the look of guilt on her face. "Don't worry its a pull out bed. I wont even know the difference." He chuckled and pulled her into a descent sized room with a queen sized bed, it had a soft suede bed spread which was the color of milk chocolate, matching pillows and the sheets were the softest cream colored silk Hermione had ever felt. She sat down on the bed and bounced a few times to get the feel of it.

"This is very nice Neville, you have wonderful taste." She stood put and pressed herself against him. He looked at her with lust in his eyes. "I wish you could stay up here with me." She was making sure to sound as seductive as possible.

"You have no idea what you do to me." He placed his hands on her hips and attached his lips to her neck.

"Neville! Not with your Gran wandering about. What if she sees?" Neville chuckled.

"She would most likely scold me about virtue, and honor. She is very old school when it comes to that." He pulled away from her but not before giving her a heated kiss. "We should see about dinner. Yeah?"

At dinner Nevilles Grandmother had changed into a horrific outfit that was hot pink complete with flamingo hat. She seemed very interested in Hermiones life asking all sorts of questions.

"And what do your parents do for a living in the Muggle world."

"Well, they used to be dentists. However during the war, the Deatheaters were attacking muggle-born families. So I obliviated their memories and moved them to Australia. The last time I saw them, they were the proud owners of a little flower shop in Melbourne." Hermione was uncomfortable talking about her parents, considering she would never be able to get them back. "I didn't think I would live after the War, so I wasn't concerned about the long term effects. Needless to say they will never remember me or their old life."

"Oh dear, I'm so very sorry." Gran patted her hand and noticed the markings Bellatrix left behind. "Now what happened to your arm?"

"Gran, lets not ask about that. The War is over we do not need to relive it." Neville could see the hurt in Hermiones eyes thinking about that night.

"It was Bellatrix Lestrange, she tortured me with the Cruciatus curse for a start then she carved the word Mudblood into my arm with a cursed dagger." She pulled up her sleeve to show her. "We were being held prisoner at Malfoy Manor. We only just barely escaped. Actually she helped us defeat Tom Riddle by being thick enough to tell me where to look for the next Horcrux."

"That horrid woman destroyed lives and deserves to rot with Hades." Nevilles Gran became emotional at the mention of Bellatrix. But then she remembered Bellatrix was dead and couldn't hurt anyone anymore. A slight comfort but a comfort none the less.

"I for one am done with the talk of the War. I brought Hermione here to relax not to relive the worst time of all our lives." Hermione had never heard a tone like anger and frustration come from Neville before, she was a little scared of it. More so because, this was her mild mannered Neville and it took alot to get him angry. He didn't even sound that angry when he spoke directly to Voldemort himself.

"Oh Dear you are right. My apologies Hermione. I always let my curiosity get the better of me." She pulled Hermiones sleeve back down and got up from the table. "Now who's ready for some cake?"

After dinner Neville led Hermione back up to his bedroom to show her where everything was. She was still a little uncomfortable about the conversation that took place at dinner. She didn't know if it was because of all the talk of the War or of Bellatrix. Whatever it was riled Neville up.

"Hermione I am sorry for the way I acted at dinner. I just don't want to have to relive the last year at all. Especially with what happened to you. If I upset you I'm sorry. I never should have raised my voice at all." Hermione could see in his face that he was remorseful about what happened at dinner.

"You have every right to be upset. It was a horrible time for everyone. I was just trying to answer your Grandmothers questions to the best of my ability." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I am going to talk with Gran and apologize to her as well. I will meet you in the living room in a bit?" He gave her a tight hug and left the room.

Hermione got into her travel bag and pulled out her pajamas and toiletries intending on taking a hot shower. She walked into the attached bathroom and decided to forego the shower for a relaxing bath instead. She filled the tub and found Nevilles heavenly smelling body wash and made sure to use extra so she could be wrapped in his scent while she slept. She made sure not to soak for too long in the tub and got out. She wrapped herself in a brilliant white bath sheet and went back into the bedroom she dried herself off and wrapped her hair with the towel to soak up the remaining water. She was digging through her bag half bent over the bed when she heard a sharp intake of breath.

She turned around to find Neville standing in the doorway. He licked his lips and closed the door making sure it was locked. Hermione didn't know what to do she froze like a deer in headlights. Neville walked over to her and lightly trailed kisses from her cheek down to her collar bone he placed his hands on her bare hips and dug his fingers into her soft skin. She moaned and sunk her fingers into his soft curls. He pulled back and looked at her naked form.

"You are so perfect." She blushed and turned away giving him the perfect view of her backside. He couldn't help himself and pressed his hard member into her through his trousers. She was taken by surprise but enjoyed his attention, and decided to tease him more. She ground her hips into him and stood up with her back against him. He moved his hands up from her hips to her side and squeezed she turned around to face him.

"If we keep going I won't be able to stop." He growled in her ear.

She took his earlobe into her mouth and sucked on it until he moaned and bucked into her. "Maybe I don't want you to stop."

He picked her up and practically threw her on the bed. To make sure he was ready she spread her legs for all to see. He looked her up and down and pulled off his shirt. She had never really looked at his muscles and her heart sped up. She was attracted to him but she didnt realize how built he was.

He stripped down to nothing but his boxers amd positioned himself above her. "You are so beautiful, I am the luckiest guy ever." He smiled

Hermione brought him into a deep kiss and ran her hands all over his back feeling his muscles not wanting to miss a single inch of skin. He pressed his erection into her and she could feel herself getting wet. "I want you so bad Neville." She flipped them so she was on top and started kissing his jaw nipping and licking her way down from his jaw to his neck she noticed when she nipped on his pulse point he growled and squeezed her ass and ground into her. She sat up and ran her hands from his neck to his chest then down until she reached the waistband of his boxers and felt just the top portion of the fine light brown hair that grew there. Since she wanted to tease him further she started licking his nipples ever so gently and ran her tongue down further dipped it into his belly button until she was placing hot kissss along the top of the band.

He closed his eyes and relished in the feeling of her mouth on his skin. He thought that if he died now, he would die the happiest man ever. He could feel her soft hands stroking his thighs and he wanted so bad for her to stroke other things. But he was a gentleman and knew that 'Ladies first' applied.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I want to thank the 400 people who have read part or all of my story and especially to the 5 of you who have reviewed. When I started this story it was out of trying to escape and I never expected anyone to read or even praise me for my lack of editing and direction in which the story is going. This is more of a therapeutic exercise than anything else. Again Thank You. This will be the only AN. -From Seattle

Neville was in awe of the woman who was giving her body to him, to cherish, to love, and to taste. He couldn't wait any longer he had to taste her, it was something he longed to do for a very long time.

She was currently driving him to lose control. He didn't know how long he could last with her beautiful pert lips so close to his other head. With as much will power as he had left he stopped her and with a gentle push and a flip she was below him once again. Following her lead Neville kissed and licked his way down to her ever so soft and sweet curls. She moaned and wriggled under him. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but he knew for sure he wanted to continue.

Hermione had her arms above her head gripping a pillow as she was afraid she may dig her nails into him, and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Neville. He was making her feel so good, she couldn't contain herself, all she wanted now was him inside of her, feeling his cock rub her clit before slamming into her over and over. Then she felt it, his tongue on the bump that made her cry out.

"Oh Godric!" She cried.

He mentally kicked himself for forgetting a silencing charm. He quickly placed his thumb where his mouth watered to be, grabbed his wand and silenced the room. Then he dove head first back into her luscious garden and quickly made fast work of her orgasm.

When she came down off of her first flight he quickly made for the second. The first finger delved deep into her tight wet pussy and making sure to pay attention to what she liked and loved he entered a second all while biting and sucking at her nub.

Hermione couldn't contain her orgasm any longer and came harder than she ever had in her entire life. He licked and sucked until she cried for him to fuck her.

He moved back up her body making sure to suck and bite on her deliciously round breasts. When he came face to face with her he smiled so proud of himself for what he was able to do to her. She looked at him with half lidded eyes full of lust. Hermione was not about to fool around any longer. So she hooked her thumbs into the waist band of his boxers and slid them down finally releasing what she had been dreaming about for months.

"Are you sure?" Neville asked one more time. He would never be able to forgive himself if he pushed her too far. She nodded and took ahold of little Neville and began to stroke him eliciting a loud and deep growl from the owner.

He positioned himself at her entrance, took ahold of his quivering member and rubbed the tip at her entrance. As if not being in control of himself he plunged into her folds and held still knowing he needed to calm down a bit before continuing or he wouldn't last long. She was to impatient, she bucked her hips moaning and grinding. He had to grab her thighs and dig his fingers in to get her to stop. He kissed her neck and moved to her lips tasting and teasing. That's when he couldn't control himself any longer and started pumping in and out of her frantically. She pushed him on with her moans and cursing. "Fuck Neville HARDER!" She screamed and he was happy to comply.

After the deed was done Neville held onto Hermione for dear life, afraid that it was all a dream. Listening to her soft snoring and seeing her glistening drool, he knew she was the one, his everything. "I love you." He whispered into her hair and fell asleep.

Hermione was scared, scared for Harry, scared for Ron, but most of all she was terrified for the muggleborns of the Wizarding world. She felt Bellatrix on top of her holding her down. She knew she couldn't give that vial woman the satisfaction of hearing her in pain. Then she felt her arm being sliced into. No she wouldn't give her the satisfaction. She fought back with every last bit of energy she had. Bellatrix only applied more pressure to the dagger as she carved into her. Hermione couldn't do it anymore and did the one thing her primal instincts told her to do. She screamed. Hermione screamed in agony as she tried to fight back, hearing the cackles of Bellatrix.

Neville didn't know what time it was. It was dark so he assumed it was pretty late. He felt Hermione tossing and turning next to him. He felt her shaking amd twitching. "Hermione?" She flung her arms around. "Hermione, wake up." Neville grabbed her arm to keep her from smacking him in the face and as soon as he touched the scars on her forearm she screamed like she was being tortured. "Hermione!" He quickly let go of her arm hoping it would curb the screams. She started to shake and convulse. "Oh Merlin! Hermione!" He ran to the door and flung it open. "Gran! GRAN!" He found his pants and threw them on. His grandma apparated to his doorway in a soft pop.

"You'll wake the dead Neville with all the hoopla you're making." She spotted Hermione on the bed only covered in a sheet shaking like a leaf. "Whats going on here?"

"We have to get her to St. Mungos. I think shes having a seizure." He picked Hermione up bridal style still wrapped in the sheet and carried her down the hall to the library where the floo connected fireplace was. To say that Neville was terrified was an understatement.

His grandmother squeezed into the fireplace still in her nightgown threw down the powder and yelled "St Mungos!"


	11. Chapter 11

Neville entered the stark white corridor of St. Mungos. "Help! I need help NOW!" He could feel Hermione seizing in his arms. He looked down at her. She was paler than a ghost and he could see foam in the corner of her mouth. He couldn't breathe, he felt his chest tighten and his eyes sting. He called out for help again, he collapsed to his knees still holding Hermione tight to his chest when he saw 3 healers running at him. "Please help her." He pleaded. They took her into their care and disappeared into a room down the hall. His Grandma came up behind him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Is there anyone we should contact?" She asked softly.

"I.. uh.. Harry and Ron, probably Professor McGonagall." He stumbled over his words. He couldn't think straight.

"Ill take care of it Neville, just be strong she will be alright." His Grandmother walked past him up to the check in desk that was right behind them.

He didn't understand what was going on. One minute he was sleeping with her in his arms, the next he was afraid that he would lose her. Why was this happening to her? How was this happening to her?

Twenty minutes later, a junior Healer came out to give him a shirt and to tell him that she was stable and that he would be able to see her in a little while. He thanked her and went back to his thoughts just outside of the room she was in.

"Neville, honey." It was his Gran he looked up at her with red puffy eyes from the silent crying. "I spoke with Mrs. Weasley and she will make sure Ron and Harry are here as soon as possible. And Minerva is waking Ms. Weasley and will be here within the hour."

"Thank you Gran." He got up and hugged her very tightly. She hugged him back feeling her heart break for her grandson.

She knew of his feelings for the young woman since his very first letter home from Hogwarts. He spoke of her as the only one who would help him look for Trevor when he was lost on his first train ride for his First year. After that every letter contained at least a snippet of Hermione. She had seen this before a long time ago, but instead of her grandsons girlfriend, it was her son and his wife. She remembered the early signs, it started and ended very quickly for them, seizures then weakness and constant pain, then they both fell into a coma and woke months later not all there. She would need to alert the Healers so they would know what to expect.

"Augusta, Mr. Longbottom, do we have an update on Ms. Grangers condition?" It was the Headmistress with Ginny right behind her.

"They have her stable, and we will get to see her in a little while. But I'm afraid that is all the information we have right now." Nevilles Grandmother pulled the Headmistress aside. "It's the same as before I believe. She is having the same reactions."

"Oh dear." Was all the Headmistress said.

Ginny pulled Neville into a tight hug and they both held on for dear life. Just then a Healer came out of Hermiones room. "Im Healer Carmichael, but you can call me Charles. Hermiones next of kin in our records is Mr. Harry Potter. I'm afraid I wont be able to update you until Mr. Potter is here." He then walked back into the room and shut the door.

"Do we know if Harry is coming?" Asked Ginny.

"Augusta has notified Molly who assures us he will be here. I will however send an owl to Mr. Potter just in case." Minerva then went down the hall to the check in desk and wrote a quick note to Harry.

The hour passed very slowly, no one would tell them anything of Hermiones condition or let them see her without Harry. And Neville was becoming more and more irritated that he couldnt be with his girlfriend. By hour 3 Neville was pacing back and forth ready to go into muggle London and find Harry himself. Minerva had gone back to Hogwarts to get some paper work ready for the Board of Governors to petition for Hermiones medical information and care to be appointed to the Headmistress, just in case Harry couldn't be located.

Hour 4 came and went, so did hour 5. Ginny had brought Neville some tea in a to go cup but all he did was hold it. Finally down the hall Mrs. Weasley came into view from the fireplace along with Ron, who was right behind her. Neville got up and looked behind Ron to see if Harry appeared. He did not.

"Im sorry we took so long. We were unable to locate Harry." Mrs Weasley hugged her daughter

"Prat wasnt even home, he must've had a date with that cute barista he works with." Ron didn't even realize what he had said hurt Ginny beyond words.

"You've been seeing Harry?" Ginny was turning redder than her hair.

"I am his best mate." He looked at her like she was crazy.

Hour 6 came and went. The sun started shinning through the windows of the hospital wing. And Neville was beginning to become murderous towards Harry. How could he just disappear when his best friend needed him most.

By mid day they had no luck convincing the Healers to let them see her or know of her condition. Professor McGonagall had popped in to let them know she was on her way to get the signatures needed to petition for Hermiones care. She had just left when the dark haired man came running out of the fireplace scar on his forehead and glasses askew.

"Where is she? Is she alright?" He looked frantic.

Neville got up and pushed Harry against the wall arm to his throat. "Do you have any idea how long we've been waiting for you! They wont let me see my girlfriend because of you!"

"Neville!" His grandmother cried. Hearing her call his name he let the boy who lived go.

"Im sorry Neville. I wasn't even home last night. I only just received the owl. Ill make sure that it doesnt happen again." He pushed past everyone and spoke with the junior Healer at the check in desk. "I added Neville Ron Professor McGonagall and Molly to the list." He walked over to Mrs. Weasley and hugged her. Ginny walked up to him and he was ready to receive a hug however he was surpised to get a slap in the face. "Ginny, I'm not doing this now." He walked away from her and hugged Nevilles grandmother. "We just have to wait for Healer Carmichael then we will be able to see her."

They waited 30 minutes before the Healer came up to them. Harry was pulled into the room with Hermione. "We wouldn't normally keep such a strict policy when it came to visitors however with the company that is outside we felt it was best to speak with you before we divulged any information."

Harry looked at him confused. "Whats going on with her?"

"She has been cursed. Something we haven't seen in a very long time. However she has been lucky in the way that its progressing slower than the last time we encountered it." He gave him a grave look. "We have been keeping her in a coma like state to keep the pain at bay and to give her muscles time to relax as the seizures have done a number on her."

"What are you trying to say Mr. Carmichael?"

"When she wakes up, if she wakes up. She may not know who she is or who you are for that matter."


	12. Chapter 12

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you positive?" He asked the Healer.

"It's a safe assumption from expierence from the last patients. However there is always hope it could turn out differently."

"Then what is to be done at this point."

"We wait and see." He paused "Would you like me to inform the others."

"Yes please. And send in Neville Longbottom. He needs to see her."

"Very well." The Healer ducted out of the room and Harry sat down beside Hermiones bed. She looked so small and frail. Her eyes looked sunken in and her hair was matted down. He grasped her hand and squeezed.

"Hermione I need you to get better. Neville needs you to get better." He laid his cheek on her hand which was unnaturally chilly. "Im sorry I wasn't here earlier. I finally asked Claire out. You would be so proud of me. She is a lovely woman. I think it might be the real thing."

Neville walked in. Harry could tell he was upset. He sat down on the other side of Hermione and grabbed her hand. He pulled it up to his lips and kissed it ever so gently before letting his tears spill freely.

"I can't lose her Harry. I love her." He cried.

Neville stayed by Hermiones side for the rest of the day. The Daily Prophet got wind of Hermiones condition and tried to get access to her. Neville all but threatened them before they left. Several different Healers came and went, nothing new to report, no changes in her condition.

Nevilles Gran brought him a change of clothes and some books she thought Hermione would enjoy when she awoke. The Healers decided to stop the dreamless sleeping potion and hoped that when she woke up they would get a better understanding of what was going on. Harry meanwhile was deciding on where she should be moved to which wasn't all that hard. As soon as she woke up and is evaluated she would be moved to Hogwarts under Madam Pomfreys care.

The hours passed slow and steady Hermione was beginning to stir but not wake. Neville began to hope she would come back to him and as soon as she did he would confess his love for her and never let her go. Harry had made all the necessary arrangements to have Hermione taken back to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall was preparing a special room inside the hospital wing for her favorite student.

By the afternoon the next day Neville could hear Hermione sigh and stir more often. He sat intently holding her hand and whispering for her to open her eyes. Everyone was truely heartbroken for the couple, especially Neville who had all but lost his parents to the same fate. Now his Hermione was toeing the same line.

When the word got out about Hermiones condition, the support from the Wizarding community was overwhelming to say the least. Letters, flowers, get well cards, and even some homemade potions and remedies that were very questionable came for her at St Mungos and Hogwarts. George had stopped by to see her and to also drop off gifts from well wishers that had been delivered to the joke shop for some unknown reason.

Evening came and went and Neville was still by her side into the late hours. He had fallen asleep head in her lap grasping her hand, dreaming of her smile. When he felt her move slightly. He jerked awake. "Hermione?" He whispered.

"Harry? Are we safe?" She managed to croak.

"Oh Merlin! Hermione it's me Neville." He was becoming choked up over seeing her awake and coherent.

"Neville!" She shot straight up. "I need Harry. Is he safe? What about Ron? Oh Godric, my head." She laid back down clutching her forehead.

"Hermione, everyone has been so worried about you, especially me." He smiled at her lovingly.

"Thank you Neville your a good friend, but right now I need to see Harry. We have important matters to discuss, and I need to help Harry finish the job." She looked at him pleadingly and a sharp tone to her voice. "Now." She demanded.

Neville looked at her confused and gave her a curt nod and left the room to floo Harry. "I don't know whats going on Harry. She said I was a good friend then demanded to see you." Harry had him step out of the way and immediately walked through to the hospital.

Harry had a feeling this was going to happen. She lost some of her memories and was confused. To the extent of her memory loss he would have to see her.

Harry had Neville wait outside while he spoke with Hermione. He walked in and saw her eyes closed hand up to her head.

"Hermione, I'm here." He sat down beside her and she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Harry! We have got to get out of here. Where's Ron?" Hermione pleading with her best friend.

"What is the last thing you remember?" He asked her.

"I remember being captured by the snatchers and being taken to Malfoy Manor, and being questioned. Thats about it, I also remember seeing Bellatrix coming at me with a dagger. Then nothing, I woke up with Neville laying on me. Why?"

"I'm just going to step out for a moment and get your Healer. See if we can do anything about your headache." He kisssd her forehead and walked out of the room.

He came out of the room and went to find the Healer on duty. Harry was baffled by how much time Hermione had lost. She doesn't remember anything that happened after Malfoy Manor. She had to relearn of Freds death and Dobbys, but also that Ron and her were no longer an item and that she was in a pretty serious relationship with Neville. He was worried she wouldn't be able to handle it. He decided it was best to bring everyone together and relive the last year with her. She will need all the support she can get


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione was confused, she didn't understand why she was still at St. Mungos. Where had Harry gone? What had happened to her? And why was Neville hanging around looking at her like he wanted to touch her all the time. It was very strange for her.

She felt fine except for when she would lift her head suddenly, she would get an instant headache and her eyes would go black for a few moments. She found the word 'mudblood' carved into her arm. She remembers Bellatrix coming at her with a dagger, but not much after that. The scar on her arm was far from fresh, it looked healed completely, which made her more curious because no one would tell her what the date was or how long she had been there.

What frustrated her more is that everyone was treating her like a glass figurine that could break at any moment. All she wanted to do is go back to hunting horcruxs and defeat Voldemort. She needed to get out of here.

Harry came back later in the day to discuss her arrangements, after he broke the news of the memory loss. He had owled a few different people, the Weasleys, Professor McGonagall, and Andromeda who was bringing Teddy. He also gathered some old news paper clippings with pictures of her in them featuring stories of the war and how they won. He also sent Kreacher to fetch Crockshanks so she could be with her familiar, at the request of Healer Carmichael. He explained it would help with her stress levels and help the healing process.

It was later in the day and the group that Harry invited had arrived, including Neville and his gran. They all gathered in Hermiones hospital room. Crookshanks was comfortably sitting in Hermiones lap purring very loudly as she was stroking his orange fur. Harry and Neville were sitting on either side of her and Mrs Weasley was dishing out a dinner of shepards pie for her adopted daughter. The rest of the room was filled with the 3 youngest Weasleys plus Mr. Weasley Professor McGonagall Andromeda and Teddy. Augusta was standing behind her grandson holding onto him knowing this would be a difficult situation.

Harry started off the awkward conversation. "Hermione, everyone here loves you very much and all we want is the very best for you. But there is something we need to discuss with you." She raised her eyebrows at him and beckoned him to continue. "Hermione, Voldemort is gone we defeated him, and you were a huge part in his downfall." He placed the news paper clippings in her hands and she looked through them. "Also, the war did not come without a price." He looked at her with overwhelming sadness in his eyes.

Mr. Weasley stepped forward and sighed. "Fred is gone he was killed in a blast from a stray curse during the Battle of Hogwarts." Hermione gasped and began to cry.

Andromeda then stepped forward. "Nymphadora and Remus also passed during the Battle of Hogwarts."

"No! This can't be true!" She pulled Harry into a hug and sobbed into his chest clutching onto him for dear life.

"The true hero of the War was Serverus Snape. He was always on our side and sacrificed himself to save the Wizarding World." Professor McGonagall stated.

Ginny then stepped forward. "Neville is also a Hero. He killed Nigini with the Sword of Gryffindor. You should've seen it, he was amazing. Even standing up to Voldemort when we thought Harry was dead." Hermione looked at Neville through red puffy eyes. He turned red and looked away.

"Neville really was the biggest part, killing that horrid snake, it was the last horcrux. So really he helped defeat Voldemort directly." Harry pulled away from a sniffling Hermione and stood. "After the war we spent a good amount of time recovery. Splitting our time between the Burrow and Hogwarts. Ron is now Helping George at the joke shop and I'm attending a Muggle Academy."

Neville then grabbed Hermiones hand and traced circles in her palm with his thumb. "You, my dear, are Head Girl at Hogwarts. Ginny and I are also with you back at Hogwarts. I am the new Herbology apprentice and I will be taking over Professor Sprout when she retires." She pulled her hand away to pet Crookshanks.

"Also, I just recently invited you to be my apprentice next year to take over Transfiguration." The Headmistress smiled at her prized student. "Which is not going anywhere. You can take as long as you like before starting."

"This is all so overwhelming. I really don't know what to say." Hermione was flipping through the articles.

Mrs. Weasley went behind Hermione to fluff her pillows. "We all know how painful this must be, but we are all here for you. And as always you are more than welcome to our home if you want to recover somewhere more familiar."

"I've already made arrangements for you to be moved back to Hogwarts under Madam Pomfreys care." Harry stated. "But things can be changed."

"Where are you staying Harry?" She asked.

"I've got my very own flat in muggle London. You helped me pick it out."

"I did?" She asked.

"And you helped me get into the Academy. Plus Mr. Tate, my tutor, has been immensely helpful with my school work. You were the one who interviewed and hired him for me." He smiled at her, not noticing that Ginny had stormed out, feeling betrayed by her best friend.

"Glad I could help?" She looked at Andromeda. "I'm so sorry about Dora and Remus."

"Deary, it was awhile ago. Even though it's still painful, the important thing is that you get better." She handed Teddy to his Godfather and gave Hermione a hug. The toddler took Harrys glasses and placed them on his own face while blowing spit bubbles in Harrys face.

"What exactly happened to me?"

"I believe I can answer that." Healer Carmichael walked in. "You were placed under a very powerful Cruciatus Curse. And it has caused some lasting effects. Plus the dagger that was used on your arm had an unknown curse casted upon it, and we believe it is not helping the situation." He pulled out a clipboard from the front of her bed. "I will be monitoring your recovery and also evaluating your deteriorating memory. We hope to be able to at least slow the process, but Im afraid that down the line you may lose all of your memories." He placed the clipboard back and walked out of the room.

Harry sat back down next to Hermione. "Thank you all for being here, but there is something more sensitive I wish to discuss with her. If you would please excuse us." Everyone started filing out. "Not you Neville." Neville nodded and took his seat.

"Harry, I want to stay with you. Im a little overwhelmed by all of this and I need some time away to think." He nodded his head at her.

"Before we decide anything, would you like to know where you were when you started becoming sick." He looked at Neville and nodded for him to explain.

"I was at Hogwarts. Wasn't I?"

"No, you weren't. You were staying with me and Gran over the holidays." Stated Neville.

"But I always go to the Burrow." She said confused.

"Well, this year is different. I became the Head Boy and we became quite close. Since you were burning yourself out and things between us changed I invited you to my house so that you could relax." Neville was becoming bright red knowing where this conversation was going.

"What Neville is trying to say, is that the two of you are in a relationship. You stayed with him because he is your boyfriend, and recently your lover." Harry wanted to rip the bandaid off metaphorically speaking.

"Oh." Was all she replied. She didnt know what to say. She couldn't even look at Neville. She had always thought he was sweet but never boyfriend material. Something must have changed in him and her for the two of them to end up together.

"Hermione, I care a great deal about you, and I'm always going to be here for you. But I understand that your feelings have changed but mine haven't, so with that just know that you will always have my heart, even if I can't have yours." He smiled sadly at her and got up to go out to the lobby to join the rest of the group.

"Harry, I really don't know how to respond to that."

"Just listen to me this once. You love him. You even told me in your last letter. Give him a chance to win your heart again. He loves you so much. He has never left this place since you came here." He pleaded with her.

"It's not fair to either of us. I can't just pretend to be in love with him. And it would just hurt him if I didn't show affection." She started playing with Crockshanks tail, which he didn't mind.

"I know this is going to be hard for both of you. But Neville doesn't deserve to have another person he loves ripped away from him by Bellatrix."

"Another person?" She questioned.

"Hermione, his parents were tortured by Bellatrix. They have permanent rooms here, and they don't even remember their own names let alone their only son." He desperately needed for her to at least try. Neville didn't deserve any more heartbreak, and Harry knew his best friend had been the happiest she had ever been over the last couple of weeks.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione was released into Madam Pomfreys care the next day, and was taken back to Hogwarts. Neville fetched Hermiones things from his house and gave them to Professor McGonagall before going back home to be with his Gran for Christmas. Harry tried to talk Hermione into going back to Neville's but she didn't want it to be awkward. So instead of heading back home Harry was able to stay in the Gryffindor tower for the remainder of the holidays.

Harry was upset with himself for not being there when Hermione needed him most. She was a sister to him and he cared deeply for her. He needed to figure out how to get Neville and Hermione back together. That wasn't going to be easy considering how stubborn Hermione is, and Neville had already given up. Harry decided first on convincing Hermione that she had to take the job as Transfigurations Professor. That would guarantee she and Neville would see each other on a regular basis. Harry didn't think it was going to be too hard to convince her, but then again she was a girl, and girls are confusing.

Christmas Eve was very uneventful. Harry sat with Hermione since she was bed ridden playing with Crookshanks. His new girlfriend had a regular cat and she showed him this thing called a laser pen. Harry witnessed Claires cat go insane chasing a little red dot all over the place. So Harry picked one up for Hermione. Needless to say Crookshanks went bat crap crazy. He would scale the sides of the walls, and wail like he was in pain. Hermione laughed so hard she was in tears. Harry had also picked her up the latest edition of Hogwarts: A History, with added first hand accounts of the War. Since Harry was spending Christmas day with Andromeda Teddy and Claire, he thought giving her the gifts early was appropriate.

Hermione had purchased, for Harry, a new owl. She was a brassy golden color, with flecks of purple and blue on the tips of her feathers. Hermione had ordered it by post from a catalog. What she had read about this particular bird was that she had peacock bred into her mother which brought on the unusual coloring. Her heart shaped face was illuminated by the bright green eyes she displayed. They were so much like Harrys, that Hermione couldn't pass her up. The beautiful bird took an instant liking to Harry and he named her Isis.

"I went ahead and got the gift you asked me to pick up for Neville." He said.

"What did I ask you to get?" She inquired.

"A Muggle book of plants. But not just any old book. Insectivorous Plants by Charles Darwin. Never heard of the bloke, but it must be a good read considering how much you spent. First Edition as well. The book dealer said he was lucky to come across this book in sellable condition." Harry placed the present messily wrapped in snowmen printed paper on her nightstand.

"Wow." She was surprised. "I must really love him if I bought such a rare book. It's an educational book on carnivorous plants. I wonder what made me think to get him that." She wondered.

"You can ask him that yourself. Tomorrow's Christmas and Neville and his Gran are going to be here for the dinner taking place tomorrow. I believe the whole Weasley clan are going to be there as well." He smiled at her hopefully.

"Oh." She wasn't quite sure how she felt about seeing Neville. She still hadn't come to terms with their unusual relationship.

"Don't worry you'll have Mrs. Weasley fawning all over you the whole time. You wont have a minute to breathe." Harry chuckled.

The rest of the night was spent chatting about Harrys new life as a Muggle wannabe, and Claire. Harry described her as a goddess, and the look on Harrys face while talking about her, Hermione knew he was a goner. They played Wizards Chess into the early hours of Christmas morning. When the sun started to peak into the windows Harry decided it was time to see his Godson, and left to let Hermione get some sleep.

Sleep was not easy for Hermione. She had the same dream every time she slept, it felt familiar, yet alien. Always the same though, same brown haired man, same strong calloused hands caressing. His touch set her whole body on fire. She couldn't figure out who was this person or why she was having this dream, but she felt like she knew him, she felt like he was her everything.

Later in the day, the Weasleys came into the hospital wing to visit Hermione. She was still plenty tired and was not in the mood for Georges pranks and teasing. But she smiled, glad she had family to visit with. Mrs. Weasley brought her a famous Weasley sweater. This one was a soft cream color with red and gold trim, it was very soft and Hermione was glad to get out of the itchy hospital gown Madam Pomfrey had her in and into her new sweater and jeans. Mr. Weasley had disappeared to the kitchens to request that Mrs. Weasleys bread pudding be served with dinner. Ginny however hadnt even looked at Hermione the whole time. Ron, however, couldn't stop talking all about the joke shop and the experiments he and George were conducting. They are even conducting research into Hermiones condition to see of they can come up with a form of treatment that doesn't involved a coma like sleep every night or Muggle medications which can be addictive and harmful to her organs. She was very thankful to have such caring people in her life.

"Mum, George, Ron, can I speak with Hermione alone please." Asked Ginny.

"Yes, dear. Come on boys, lets go find your father." The 3 of them left, buy not before Ron gave Hermione an apologetic look.

"Whats wrong Ginny?" Hermione inquired.

"You never told me about Harry." Ginny said.

"Told you what exactly?"

"That he was leaving, and dumping me in the process." Ginnys eyes started to water.

"Oh Ginny I have no memory of anything I did to help him. How was I supposed to tell you?"

"I mean before you lost your memory." She sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"I have no excuse to give you. The only thing I can think of is that maybe it wasn't any of my business and I was only trying to protect you." Hermione gestured for a hug and Ginny complied. "I am sorry I hurt you Ginny. I love you very much. I swear from now on I will not keep any secrets from you."

"I'm just being ridiculous. I'm back with Dean. I don't know why I act the way I do sometimes." She hugged Hermione tight and pulled away.

"You were hurt. I don't think its ridiculous at all."

After the make up of the two friends it was becoming dangerously close to dinner time. Despite Madam Pomfreys plead to have Hermione stay in bed, she made the trek down to the Great Hall, passing Ghosts and Portraits, all wishing her a Happy Christmas. When they got to the Great Hall, it was decorated elaborately, tall trees with twinkling lights a soft snow falling in the enchanted ceiling. Hermione had never seen it so beautiful before. Instead of the house and head tables they were replaced with a smaller round table. Hermione took her seat next to Ginny and the other two seats on the other side of her were left unattended. Hermoine had a sneaky suspicion it was by design.

Hermione knew it had been by design that the two seats next to her were saved for Neville and his Gran. When they came in, it was like they already knew as well. Neville sat right next to Hermione, and positioned a small gold wrapped box just to her right. He smiled at her and greeted everyone at the table, which included the Weasleys, the staff and Aberforth. Which surprised everyone, but he was greeted warmly none the less. Hermione had a feeling the small package was for her. Neville caught her staring at it a few times.

"I would like for you to open it after I've left." He whispered to her.

"I have something for you as well. Its on my nightstand in the hospital wing. Will you come by before you leave so I can give it to you?" He nodded to her in acknowledgment.

After dinner was finished and the table was cleaned, presents were passed around that needed to be given. Aberforth brought Hermione a gift that would ease her pain and help her sleep. Madam Pomfrey would brew it into a tea for her each night, as it would not be addictive like a dreamless sleeping drought, or Muggle sleeping pills. George had asked Aberforth to aquire more so he could experiment with it in his lab to further help Hermione. Madam Pomfrey gave strict instructions that any such medications were to be administered by her at all times and locked up in her private stores. Aberforth and George both agreed.

Hermione made her way up to the hospital wing with some help from George and Mr. Weasley as she was feeling lightheaded. She got into bed and her headache ensued. Madam Pomfrey quickly made the tea from Aberforth and gave Hermione a mug full of the steamy liquid. She sipped it quickly per the Healers instructions and felt herslef lighten throughout her whole body. Her head felt clear and new. Everyone was chuckling at the young lady who now had a goofy grin stretched across her face with her cheeks flushed and eyes red.

"Aberforth is my new favorite!" She exclaimed.

"Well she's gone." Laughed George.

Hermione felt a million times better after the tea. She wrote a thank you note to Aberforth, which was slanted and messy. Mr. Weasley and George said goodbye to her. And the rest of the Weasleys as well. Hermione was snuggling close with Crookshanks and about to fall asleep when she felt something being placed into her hand. She gurgled some slobber back in and looked up droopy eyed.

"Hello my Neville. You know you are very pretty in the candle light. And your teeth are magnificent. I should really get the name of your oral surgeon." He belly laughed at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"You have had some tea then?" He asked.

"Why yes Neville I have. And I must say it was the best tea I've ever had." She got the same goofy grin across her face.

"Good, I'm glad you are feeling better. Do you need anything before I go?" He asked

"Go? Why would you go? I haven't seen you at all. And wasn't that the point of the Holiday's, for me to spend some time with you."

"I didn't think you wanted to anymore?" Neville was confused.

"Why wouldn't I want to spend some time with the most attractive man at Hogwarts?" She said seductively. Neville raised his eye brows.

"Hermione, what did we do together on the first night of the Holidays?" He questioned.

"Do you not remember the best night of my life. You made me feel things I never thought I could feel." She lifted her hand and ran it through his hair. "It was better than in my dreams." She pulled his face down to her and left a long lasting kiss on his lips. The one kiss he had been craving for what felt like ages. He hungrily kissed her back. She pulled him down onto her, which made Croockshanks hiss and dart off. He cupped her face and pulled back.

"Hermione, I have wanted to tell you this since before we left Hogwarts. I love you with all of my heart." He kissed her again this time with as much love and devotion as he could muster. He broke the kiss again. "I'm so glad you remember again."

"Neville, I am in love with you too. I don't know what I would do without you in my life." Hermiones eyes were blood shot mostly from the tea and some from the lack of sleep from the night before. "Open your present love." She gestured to the package on the nightstand.

He quickly made shreds of the wrapping paper and was astounded to see the old and fragile looking tomb in his hands. "Open it Silly."

He flipped through the pages and found the most fascinating information he had come across.

"Hermione, this is amazing. It has alot of carnivorous plants in here. This is perfect for my research."

"You are so cute when you talk about that mysterious plant of yours. Stay with me tonight I miss you so much." She yawned and pulldd the covers back to give him access to the bed. He took off his shoes and scooted in next to her.

"Its your turn." He handed her the golden box, and she carefully pulled the paper off to find a medium sized velvet box. It looked extremely old as the velvet had worn off in some places. She opened the box to find a sliver chain with a round pendant hanging on it. The stone on the pendant was blood red with a light that pulsed in the center. She gasped and looked up at him.

"It is something of a family heirloom. Its called the Heart of the Phoenix. It is said Godric Gryffindor had a Pheonix as his familiar. And when Godric was on his death bed his Pheonix gave him his heart so he could live. It was later fashioned into this necklace and passed down from generation to generation. My great great great grandfather kept it locked away in the longbottom vault for so long, we thought it was lost forever. Untill my Gran found it while looking for her mothers china set." He stroked her hair. "It is a family tradition for the eldest unwed male of the family to give it to the love of his life, so that it will be protected until the time comes for it to be passed on."

"I can't accept this Neville. It is just to valuable." She tried handing it back to him but he shook his head.

"It's yours. When Gran showed me the pendant, it wasn't pulsating, but then I touched it while thinking of you and it started. It was meant to be yours." She smiled at him.

"Then put it on me already!" She exclaimed. He chuckled at her and clasped the present around her neck. He then kissed it ever so gently, which gave Hermione goose pimples. She leaned into his touch and sighed.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

Light shown through the windows of the hospital wing. Neville was still wrapped around Hermione. She was snoring heavily and his shirt was damp from her drool. He woke with her still there clinging onto him and just looking at her made him feel joyous. Having to pee really bad, he carefully got out of bed and left the room only to come back to her awake, with Madam Pomfrey handing her a steaming mug of her special tea.

He walked over to her and sat down.

"Hello Neville what brings you here?" She asked.

His face fell. He instantly knew something was wrong.

"Do you remember last night?" He questioned.

"I remember being really sleepy and saying good night to the Weasleys. Why do you ask?"

"Last night you remembered me, well us and I guess its gone now." He downcasted his eyes as tears started to form.

"Are you positive?" She furrowed her eyes brows.

"Yes. I woke up with you still holding onto me like last night, not ten minutes ago!" He pulled at his shirt. "My shirt is still damp from your snoring!" He was frustrated. He was heartbroken and depressed. He tried to rationalize what happened last night. He needed her back.

"Neville, I'm sorry I don't remember!" she started to tear up as well. "I wish I could remember all of it. I try really hard to remember I do!" She gripped her head and her eyes went black. He rushed to her side and held her tea for her to drink and she sipped at it greedily. Finally her vision came back and her head felt much better. "Thank you Neville." He walked to the end of her bed. And grabbed her gift to him.

"I think I'm going to go get some breakfast. Would you like anything?" He asked still upset but he felt foolish considering he upset Hermione.

"Yes please, maybe more tea as well, that cup didn't do much for the pain."

"I will be right back." He left to speak with Madam Pomfrey who came to Hermiones bedside with another steamy mug.

"Now this one is a little stronger. I want you to rest today because you didn't yesterday." Hermione took the mug and drank deeply. Feeling her mind at ease and her thoughts clear again, she relaxed.

Neville returned with a bowl of porridge and sliced bananas and some pumpkin juice for the two of them. She was famished and dove into her breakfast like it was going to run away. He noticed when he had walked in she lit up and that goofy grin was back.

"Hermione?"

"Yes love?"

"Love?" He was taken aback.

"What?" She smiled at him and winked.

"What did we do on our first night of the Holidays?" He questioned.

"Neville. You asked me that question last night. I already answered it." She blushed a deep red.

He grinned. "I did, didn't I?" He kissed her square on the mouth mid chew and she pulled back suddenly.

"Neville, I'm eating!" She laughed.

"I know love. I just wanted to do that before you forgot." He sighed.

"How could I forget that. You know, I really need to ask Aberforth where he got this tea from. Its wonderful." She chuckled while taking the last bite of her breakfast.

"I will actually be growing that special herb for you. Professor McGonagall was sceptical at first but Madam Pomfrey was able to convince her." He placed a kiss on her hand before banishing their breakfast dishes.

"Madam Pomfrey says I am to rest today. You will stay with me won't you?" She looked at him with those big brown eyes and he was like putty in her hand.

"I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else Love." He kissed her deeply and ran his fingers through her soft hair. She moaned into his touch and gripped his shirt.

He pulled away from her and she gave him a pouty look. "Madam Pomfrey will have my head if I continue. Plus you need to get better."

"Do you know where Crookshanks is hiding I want to show you the gift that Harry got me." She gave him the pouty look again.

"I bet you anything he is either on your bed in the Heads Tower or terrorizing my greenhouse." he smiled at her. "I will go get him. Now lay down and close your eyes."

She did as she was told. "I love you, Neville. Don't ever forget that."

"No, don't forget that I love you."

"Never."

He found Crookshanks in the greenhouse like always playing chase with some vines. Neville really needed to find a way to get him to stay away from at least the valuable plants. He picked up the orange ball of fluff and scratched him behind his ears, just how he liked. He thought about what was happening with Hermione. He couldn't in good conscience be with her while on that tea. He was happy for the little bursts of clarity she was having, but he would never know if he walked into a room if she would even remember him. He needed to figure out a solution without her being high constantly. Today though he would enjoy her company, but he wouldn't expect it to last. Neville knew he was just torturing himself by pretending everything was normal, but he couldn't help it.

When he got back to the hospital wing. Hermione was snoring so loudly he thought he saw the windows shake. He dumped Crookshanks onto the bed, and the cat made himself comfortable on his owners lap. Neville pulled out the book Hermione gave him and sat down beside her to read. Neville was flipping through looking at all the illustrations, amazed at how detailed the descriptions were, when he was interrupted by a soft cough.

Healer Carmichael had popped in to see how the patient was doing. He had just been to see Mr. Potter reguarding Ms. Grangers long term care, and they agreed that she would need round the clock care. Since Madam Pomfrey was a resident at Hogwarts, it would do for now. He reminded Mr. Potter that it couldn't be permanent, however, and he would need to make other arrangements soon.

He had come by to see if anything had changed. He spoke with Madam Pomfrey who updated him on her condition. She also spoke of the herb she was giving to Ms. Granger which seemed to have helped tremendously with the pain. He was surprised when she informed him of the herb they were using, and he was intrigued at how well it had been working. He would need to keep a closer eye on Ms. Granger just in case it could be used on other patients.

He walked into the hospital wing to examine Ms. Granger, when he saw Mr. Longbottom sitting at her bedside.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Longbottom. How is the patient today?" He asked.

"Oh she's as fine as she can be. She is having some periods of clarity, where she remembers everything. However that only happens when she has had some of the tea Madam Pomfrey has been brewing for her." He replied.

"Interesting. I must read up on the plant tonight. It's actually very hopeful that this is happening, I was, to be honest, expecting some sort of deterioration in her condition." He smiled.

"When we decided on the tea for her, we also decided not to tell her exactly what it was. She's a Muggleborn, and muggles, even though it is widely used, have a stigma attached to it, and we didn't want to chance her refusal of taking it."

"Understandable." He went over to Hermione to check her pulse and listen to her heart.

"I also wanted to speak with you about something that could also benifit Hermione a great deal. Would it be possible for me to owl you the details?" Neville asked.

"Yes, of course Mr. Longbottom. I am going to speak with Madam Pomfrey to update her with the information you've given me and I also need to owl Mr. Potter as well. Good afternoon Mr. Longbottom."

The rest of the day spent in quiet thought. He thought about Hermione, their relationship, and their future. He thought about the jewel around her neck and was entranced by the pulsating light that was in time with his loves heart. He knew while looking at the pendant, that he would never give up on her and he would never leave her. Even if that meant he could be no more than a friend. It hurt in his heart to come to that conclusion, but it hurt worse to think about losing her from his life completely.

That evening Hermione woke up to the sweet smell of fresh baked bread and a familiar smell of sandalwood and fresh cut grass. Her head felt okay, only a little cloudy like a vail was draped over her eyes. She opened them to find a big orange cat butt in her face with a fluffy tail swishing back and forth just grazing her nose. She lifted her arm to pet Crookshanks, only to find it felt extremely heavy.

"Good your awake. I have dinner for you. How are you feeling?" Neville smiled down at her and brushed some hair off of her forehead.

"Like I've been asleep for too long." She groaned trying to sit up, her head started to throb. "Oh my head. When is this going to stop."

Neville handed her the mug of fresh hot tea, and she drank it slowly craving the taste of it. When she gulped down the last of the drink, she smiled meekly at her companion and sighed very loudly.

"Whats wrong? Do you need more?" He asked her concerned.

"No, but thank you." She replied.

"Then what is it."

"Something to embarrassing to tell you." She laughed.

"You should know by now you can tell me anything." He poked her belly which made Crookshanks jump and almost knocked the dinner of beef stew and fresh baked buttered bread off the floating tray. "Whoa there buddy." He picked Crookshanks up and the cat went up onto Nevilles shoulders.

"I've never seen him do anything like that. How did you do it?" She wondered.

"I don't know. He just started doing it when I would pick him up." He shrugged.

"He has never taking a liking to anyone else. I don't think I've ever picked him up either." She smiled. "I guess you're special." Neville shooed Crookshanks away and they both began to eat their dinner.

After dinner, Madam Pomfrey kicked out Neville, so Hermione could freshen up. He walked up to the Heads dorm, as he moved his stuff back to Hogwarts to be closer to Hermione, and went to his room to lay down for a bit. He closed his eyes just for a moment and in a flash it was morning already. He was in a panic. Neville quickly changed his clothes and brushed his teeth. He hoped that she wasn't upset about him not coming back last night.


End file.
